


Blackest Day

by rafaelgrant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafaelgrant/pseuds/rafaelgrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's trapped in an useless passion to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackest Day

I wake up in awe once again.

_“He's come to haunt me,”_ I think to myself in nights like these, but it's not true. He's right at the bed next to me. ** _Sam_.** My brother. My soulmate. My sam. But he doesn't know it yet.

He's dreaming. I urge to fly over his bed, to touch his hair, to remove those black and sweaty threads off his eyes. His breath is soundless, his chest grow and wither, like a flickering flame snaking in an endless firepit.

In a swift motion, I withdraw my soaking t-shirt and toss it aside. Sam seems to notice the sound my t-shirt makes when popping to the ground, making him to move to the other side _—the side I can't see his face._

An affliction grow inside my chest, just the right thing to emphasize my solitude. I will never be able to kiss his rough or soft lips, I'll never know.

My soundless steps hustle towards his bed, where I lie next to him for a short period of time before wobbling back to my bed, where I cry silently not to wake him.


End file.
